1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to freshening process, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved process through which when utilized maintains freshness of a package of cigarettes minimizing loss thereof due to normal deterioration of cigarettes once opened and exposed to drying air conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various process of maintaining freshness to contents by positioning them within a container is well known in the prior art. These devices normally are of a sealing air-tight to securely contain contents positioned therein. While being beneficial in the prevention of accelerated loss of content subjected to the deterioration when exposed to air, they lack a means of reversing the drying process once begun. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,560,243 to Kaczorowski sets forth the use of a cigarette container utilizing a separate compartment for securement of matches. While of useful construction and durable in nature, the patent does not provide any manner of reversing an inescapable drying process of cigarettes once opened and exposed to the affects of drying air.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,714,877 to Kaufman illustrates yet another container for this sealing enclosure of contents therein, such as cigarettes and matches, and whose inner surface is lined to limit exposure of the contents once secured therein to the deterioration of drying air but as in the other patents, this reference does not provide any means or manner of reversing the drying of the contents.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,789,088 to Soperonyi illustrates yet another securement container for the storage of various articles, such as cigarettes, matches and cosmetics, particularly used in a bather and proximate moisture associated with that activity. Essentially the patent sets forth a water-tight container in the same manner of invention as the aforenoted references.
U.S Pat. No. 1,851,057 to Picker is yet another cigarette case formed with a medially positioned cigarette lighter attachment. Essentially the Picker invention is yet another water-proof case with the additional feature of a lighter means formed therewith.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,063,103 to Kaiser, et al. illustrates the use of a compartmentalized securement container for the housing therein of cigarettes in one compartment and matches in an adjacent compartment for subsequent use. This patent, as is the others, is silent as to the matter of reversing a deterioration process of the contents, particularly the cigarettes.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,586,740 to Swanson sets forth yet another water-proof container for the securement of cigarettes therein. This particular container is of a flat configuration so as to be attachable to a bathing suit, for example, for use by a bather.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,836,288 to Atchison and U.S. Pat. No. 3,121,508 to Case are merely further examples of moisture proof cigarette containers of varying shapes for mere housing of cigarettes therein to prevent further deterioration of the contents. Again, however, the problem of preserving the contents while reversing a drying process that has already begun is not addressed by these references.
As such it may be appreciated that there is the continuing need for a new and improved cigarette securement process which addresses both the problem of storage and refreshening of cigarettes positioned therein, the present invention substantially fills the need.